Bellamy Blake – a poet in training
by Pawprinter
Summary: The war for Eden is over - they had won. Clarke couldn't help but wonder what would come of their future. All she knew was she was content to spend it with Bellamy. OR: a Bellarke proposal fic [Slight AU]


**This is dedicated to Luna! She gave me the characters of Clarke and Bellamy, with the prompt of a proposal. I hope you enjoy :)**

 **Just a quick note: I am making this a slight AU. Basically, season 5 was ignored to write this fic (just because my timing and characterization would be off otherwise). I hope that makes sense! I usually don't like to ignore canon, but I felt it would fit this fic and the vision I had best. Thanks for understand :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Bellamy Blake – a poet in training**

* * *

"You're even more beautiful than I remember." The words flowed out of Bellamy's mouth effortlessly. Clarke let out a loud laugh, her hand coming to cover her lips.

"Bellamy Blake, are you trying to _dazzle_ me?" Clarke asked in fake horror. "Seriously, you must've told me that line _at least_ three times a day since you returned to Earth." Bellamy reached forward to brush a loose piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Because it's true, and I never want you to forget it. You. Are. One. Beautiful. Lady, Clarke Griffin." Between each word, Bellamy pressed a small kiss to the top of her head. Clarke felt an enormous ball of love, care, and adoration well up in her chest.

She never thought she would see him again, never mind be able to kiss him. She never thought she would ever be able to tell him that she loved him – it had been one of her biggest regrets during her six years without him.

 _But here they were._

They sat on a hill in Eden, a beautiful canopy made from flowers above them. In front of them, a table was set. Clarke had a sneaking suspicion that Madi helped Bellamy prepare majority of the food set out – after all, she knew exactly where to find the best food and how to prepare it to her liking.

It warmed her heart even more to think about Madi and Bellamy cooking together. She knew that Madi missed her father dearly, and had began to view Bellamy as a father figure in her life as soon as they met. On the other hand, Bellamy always had a soft spot for children. If there ever was a child that needed help, he would be the first to offer. They were a good match, and she couldn't be happier that they had connected so well. They were the two most important people on Earth to her.

"It's beautiful," Clarke praised, referring to the area they sat on. Bellamy let out a smile, pulled Clarke further into his arms. He had been missing for most of the day, which was suspicious to start with. Along with that, Madi had attempted to keep her busy. Now Clarke understood – it was a whole plan orchestrated by those two to keep her busy. It warmed her heart that they cared so much for her.

In fact, while he had been missing for most of the day, he had been arranging for their date on the hill. It was perfect. Although, she would have been content without the whole set up. All she cared about was him. They could have been sitting in a dark cave, and she would have been just as happy. Every moment she spent with him, she was grateful.

"Clarke?" Bellamy's low mumble broke her away from her musing.

"Hm?" She scooted out of his arms and spun around to face him. His one hand rested lightly on her shoulder, while his other played with the hem of his t-shirt. Even though they had spent years apart, Clarke could still read him like an open book. He was nervous. "Everything okay?"

"Yes. Of course. Everything is perfect." Bellamy's eyes flicked to hers and his shoulders pushed back. "Actually, that's what I want to talk to you about." She nodded. "I love you." Clarke smiled.

"I love you, too, Bell." Her hand reached out to touch his. Their fingers intertwined, sending a flutter to Clarke's heart.

"I'm not poetic, so-" Clarke let out a laugh.

"Bellamy Blake _not_ being poetic? Sorry, I've never heard of that before. You're always so good with words."

"I'm serious," he insisted, a smirk playing on his lips. "This is hard." He slowly got up from the bench they sat on, instead opting to sit on the table a few inches in front of Clarke. Their knees touched. "I love you, Clarke Griffin. More than I'll ever have words to express with.

"During our lives, we've experienced more than I think any human should. We've lost friends, parents, and loved ones. We've had to go to war and make terrible decisions. While we were separated, I had a lot of time to think." Clarke chuckled. She was all-to-familiar with thinking. "We are no stranger to losing people we love. We are both very much aware that life is delicate. Especially after Praimfaya, we know just how easy it is to lose someone." He swallowed thickly. "How easy it is to lose each other.

"I don't want to lose you – not ever again. We spent six years apart, which made me realize _I never want to do that again._ I want you in my life for as long as I live. I want to love you for as long as I can. I don't want to spend another moment in my life _not_ loving you." Bellamy quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden band. Clarke felt the air leave her lungs. "We aren't teenagers learning how to take our first steps on this planet anymore, Clarke – we have grown _so much_ from those days. We've grown together – experienced so much together. We have endured more tragedies than we should have. I think we both deserve some peace and happiness – together, like always." He took a pause. Their eyes met. "Clarke Griffin, will you be my wife?"

"Bellamy Blake, you are such a poet," Clarke teased. She quickly swiped at her eyes, trying her best to clear her tears away. "Of course I will be your wife." She didn't need to say anything more, as her lips found his. His hand grasped onto hers, both never wanting to let go of the other. When they pulled away, he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Madi helped me select it… although there wasn't much selection." Clarke let out a stifled laugh. She could only imagine those two going through the jewelry she had collected at the village. "We thought the two golden bands twined together symbolized us well – two people from two different lives brought together."

"And you claimed to be unpoetic." Clarke pressed another kiss to his lips. "It's perfect. Thank you." He leaned down, pressing his forehead against hers. "We both deserve peace and happiness. I'm glad that I can find it with you."

As Clarke sat contently with Bellamy as the sun set, she couldn't help but reflect back on her words. She couldn't be happier that she would be spending the rest of her future with her best friend.


End file.
